Musketeer : Rough First Year
by ToyRobot
Summary: Lucifer Academy, a school for talented teens that aim to be musketeers. Ditching her regular school life, Lotti decides to try it out for fun. What will await her in her first year there? RATED: M for the future
1. Introduction

**[A/N]: **I do own this story, although it seems pretty horrible...Anyways enjoy the story~!

* * *

><p><strong>Musketeer : Rough Freshmen Year<strong>

**Chapter one : Lucifer Academy**

"Alright! I finally made it! Phew, that was tiring…" even though summer was over, the heat was still here and it made me sweat uncontrollably. "That felt like it took….hours."

"Haha, you dumb butt. That only took 15 minutes." I felt a slight poke on my forehead, making me waddle backwards. "Come on! Let's go see if we know anyone else that came here!"

"Ehh….I doubt we'll see anyone but weirdoes…Wait! What am I saying! I'm becoming a musketeer too, I shouldn't have said that. Because it'll seem like I'm talking about myself…" I knew being a musketeer seemed fun when they showed us examples of what they do, but it seemed like a lot of work.

"Same as always I see. Well come on, no time to regret your decision." Colette was as calm as ever, sometimes I wish I more like her. "Hey, are you listening?"

"Yep! Hundred percent- Not…." when I saw her horrid glare I couldn't help but laugh as I ran for dear life.

"Lotti! You better listen next time!" I could hear her footsteps chasing after me as she yelled at me.

"Hey don't act like kids here! You two must be new students….Freshmen nowadays…how irritating…" a man nagged on and on after he left. "If I see you two running again you'll both have to do extra exercises!"

I gave a sigh and rubbed my temples while shaking my head in disbelief. While Colette seemed to brushed that notice aside.

"Teachers, they're all the same. Come on who cares what he says, there's a bunch of students I doubt he'll remember us _freshmen_." Colette seemed to try to cheer me up, I was a bit mad.

She managed to make me act more like myself, then sulk about what he said. I was never known as a sulky or cruel person to anyone, at least that's what I thought.

"Now that we've looked around…There's no on we know. And where do we get out new uniform?" I couldn't help but to feel out of place, we were wearing everyday outfits after all.

"Over her! Come on." her fingers wrapped around my wrist, gently, as she pulled me towards a booth. "Hi, you guys give new clothing to freshmen right?"

"That's right miss. Are you two going to apply to Lucifer Academy?" the seemingly sweet petite asked us, we gave a nod. "Okay, what are your sizes?"

"We're both medium, wait they'll shrink if we wash them right?" Colette was ordering mine as well.

"No, these are made with high quality fabric and the laundry is done by the maids that help here." she answered, she must have known she was going to ask this.

"Oh, then two smalls." Colette changed her mind as she figured everything out. "Thank you. Hope to have you for a class. And have a great day."

"Me too, and good luck in your freshman year. There's going to be people that are older then you in some of your freshmen - as so known as first year- classes. Since your skills with the rapier and other weapons depend on what you're going to be placed as. So they have missions and competitions once in a while to decided if you'll stay in the first year class or so on." she seemed to have given us a little more information about this academy.

"Oh, I see. Well good bye for now." I wasn't too concern with being a freshmen through out my whole year, it might be more relaxing.

We waved good-bye was we held onto our clothing, which we'll have for a while. Attached to the clothing were our dorm keys, lucky I got the same room as Colette. So we went straight to the room we were assigned, which made me super happy.

"It's so nice and fresh in here~" I stated as I felt the cold air that was locked away in the room. "The view is great too! I think we're on the third floor, which is just right for me."

"Yea same here, besides we're not a fan of heights. So let's try the outfit on and just relax in here or take a tour around the campus?" Colette suggested different actives as she closed the drapes, which I just opened.

"Let's take a tour around, the academy seems pretty big. I don't want to get lost." I stated, I worried about my future that I would have here.

"Okay then, let's just try these on and leave. Don't for get the keys." Colette stated as she already stripped from her everyday clothing.

"Wha-You change fast…" I remarked, as I began to unbutton my shorts. "H-Hey wait up."

Barely finishing at the same time with her, I slipped my socked foot into the black heels. I grabbed the keys, remembering what Colette said, and watched her flick her short caramel-colored locks out of her jacket.

"Ew, jackets…Well it's getting colder…So what ever." I muttered slightly, so that I would somewhat understand what I said.

It seemed that Colette didn't hear my complain so I decided to just keep that to myself. So I followed right behind her, out the door, I remembered to lock it as well.

"It's hot…never mind let's just go and sleep. We've been on a long trip anyways…" Colette sighed as she pushed me out of the way, before I closed the door.

"Hahaha. 'Kay." I didn't mind that answer, besides we could always explore it some other time.

I closed the door as I slipped off the waxed black heels off of my feet. As I started to strip down, into my pajamas, I jumped on the bed to the far right.

"I'm taking this one~!" I stated as I landed face up towards the ceiling. "It's so nice."

"Fine, but don't tell me to switch when it starts to get colder later on." Colette warned, she knew me all to well.

"I won't, I suppose." I muttered the last part to myself, as I doubted myself. "Let's watch television, and you could pick the channel."

"Hm, okay then." Colette's hand reached towards the control that was on the table, next to her bed.

I seemed to have fallen asleep, because I couldn't hear the television. Knowing Colette she would've switched off the television, so I guess we were already sleeping. Well, my first day here was pretty boring, but nether the less, interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Rate and Review! Please? And you'll receive TA-DAH! A internet cookie! Okay maybe that wasn't a great idea... But nether the less rate and review!


	2. Chapter One PART ONE

**Musketeer : Rough Freshmen Year**

**_Chapter two: New People [Part one]_****  
><strong>

_The warm drops of blood was smeared all over my wounded body. Rotting flesh and the sight of blood made me want to hurl in disgust. My heart ached in pain seeing a body, of someone I've never meet, laying before me. His chestnut-colored hair was blotted with red drops of blood, he laid his head on my lap._

"_I was able to protect you….I'm, so glad." his words were choked with the pain of his wounds._

"_-, I….I'm sorry…I-I couldn't do anything! I-I-" his movements looked as if he was on the verge of death, staggering little by little._

"_It's not your fault. It's not." tears fell down both of our scratched faces. "It's never your fault. I could never bring myself to blame it on you."_

"_But, I-" his lips, almost losing warmth, shut mine tightly. _

_It was a passionate kiss, his warmth was starting to come back. His shoulders, I held on to them tightly, were wrapped with my bruised arms. His fragrance, it was so unfamiliar to me, was relaxing and had a sweet smell to it._

"_Do you trust me?" his voice, slowly regaining it's original tone, whispered._

_His forehead on mine, where he felt my head nod a yes. As soon as I confirmed a 'yes' to him, his hands wrapped around my slim waist, tightly and firm. As if he wanted to make sure he was still alive and here with me, holding me. _

"Hey! Wake up! We have to meet the teachers and students!" Colette's fingers were pulling my cheeks, rather hard and painfully.

"Gah! I'm awake! S-Stop that! It hurts…." I slowly began to mutter as I thought about the strange dream. '**What a strange dream, eh? Tears? Am, am I really crying?**'

"Did…you have a nightmare or something?" Colette slowly let her gasped on my cheeks go, and moved to wipe the tears. "I'm always here for you, don't worry. Okay?"

"Mm." I gave her a simple sound from my lips, as I smiled. "Do you ever, have those dreams that just make you cry for no reason?"

"I've had one, but a long time ago. About someone, I loved. My parents. You know the details…Unless you forgot. Haha." she managed to laugh the dreadful memory off. "Did you have one of those?"

"Yea…" I couldn't say anything else, I was so confused about the dream. '**It felt all too real…his fragrance, smelled good.**'

"Well, let's get ready for now okay?" her hands held mine and I saw her bright smile. "I'll get something to eat."

"M'kay…" I smiled back as I wiped away the last drop that fell down.

"Yea I will." she waved, slowly, as she made her way towards the door. "Meet me down at the cafeteria."

"M'kay…." once again I was out of words to say, today might not be a good day for me.

I watched the door close and then sighed as I began to walk towards the closet. I kept shaking off the dream, trying to forget about it.

'**The…kiss…MY FIRST KISS! No, no…It was just a dream…**' I laughed it off, or at least tried to do my best to laugh it off. "Well I should dress up really fast."

I slipped my hands through the sleeves of the ruffled shirt, and then slipped on the pleated skirt. Then carefully, I finished off my fixing up my jacket and tightening up the red ribbon, that was suppose to be a tie for the girls.

"This is so fancy looking…Oh well…Let's get going." I thought out loud as I glared at the mirror that held my reflection.

I gripped onto the dorm room key as I left for the door. Closing the door behind me, softly, I made my way down stairs to Colette. I saw her sitting down, alone, in the cafeteria room.

"Colette!" I cried out, as I hurried to her. "Sorry, I must've taken a long time."

"No, I barely got here myself. I thought you were going to take a while so I decided to get into a comfortable position." she smiled at me, "French toast right?"

"Thank you, once again." I smiled back as I slid the plate towards me. "And hot cakes for you I see."

"Yep, the usual. Well let's eat." she stated.

We ate and chatted for a while in the luxurious cafeteria room, until the bell rang. We had to part ways, she was going to the northern buildings, I had to go to the eastern buildings. The halls were luxurious as ever, it seemed as if the rich came to this school.

"Ah, 1-D…This is my class room." I muttered softly as I opened the door.

As soon as I stepped inside the room and closed the door everyone - and I mean everyone - knew each other. It was non-stop chatter in the classroom, and the teacher wasn't even here yet.

"Aww~! Aster~! Don't be like that." a girl cried out, cutely, towards a teen.

"Hah, sorry Claire~ But I will be like this." he started off cheerful but then ended solid, like a brick.

'**It's him! Hmph, my butt it's him. The guy in my dream was nicer. Well, I shouldn't judge people…besides my dream must be a random one, nothing else.**' I thought as I sighed and sat down near the window in the front row. '**Colette~ I wish I was in your room!**'

"Settle down class…." a teacher stepped inside the room, it was the person who yelled at me yesterday. "Hey you're that freshy."

"Freshy? Excuse me but did you just call me a _freshy_? Okay, hint. You need a better nickname for _Freshmen_, because that won't cut it. Mr. - umm." I couldn't help but to laugh at that word, _freshy_.

"Mr. Adelard…." he answered.

"Right, Mr. Adelard.." I cleared my thought as I tried not to laugh. '**Ah~ I wish my teachers at my normal high school were funny and more like him.**'

"Right…So you're Miss Lotti Mildred. Pleased to meet you, and I assume that you're weren't running around lately?" he joked with me.

"Of course not, sir." I replied politely.

"Alright then, I'll be taking attendance so sit back down in your seats. Miss. Mildred. Mr. Loki. Mr. Sanderson. Miss Nightray. -" he went on and on as he continued to call out the surnames.

Time passed by for a few minutes and people began to talk, stirring up gossip and chatter. I dazed out at the clouds that floated along the vast blue sky.

"Okay class! Today, let's give seating arrangements! Were you're sitting now is where you'll be sitting for now on until I change it." he confirmed as he walked around the room, slowly. "You may talk for the first day today, tomorrow we shall she how good is your fencing skills are so today after lunch you're all going to have another teacher help with the lessons today."

'**Wait what! Already? But I'm a freshy! - that words pretty catchy- so unfair!**' I thought as I tried to hold down my anger and cry out for help.

"Kyaaa~! Aster~! Alois~! Lamia~!" the girls screamed with joy, as if they were famous. "I'm so happy to be in your class~"

"Same here Serah." Lamia, who seemed to be the teen with marigold spikes, kindly replied.

"This isn't fun we know everyone here." Alois, the blue-haired one, sighed and then noticed me dazing out. "Oh! A student we haven't meet! Hey cutie~!"

'** I wonder who he is? Well I don't feel like seeing who it is. I'm not in a bright mood today...All because of that dumb dream...Ugh! That dream!**' I thought as I sighed loudly, but not loudly enough to the point they heard it.

"Aww, she's not looking….Aster~! Go talk to her! Please please please! I wanna know her name~" Alois clanged onto Aster's arm.

"Sure but let go of me and besides, I don't want to be surrounded by these people." he sighed and managed to make his way to me, and sat on the empty seat next to me. "Hi. Are you new to this academy?"

"Hm? Yea. I am." I didn't bother to look at his direction, I was busy starring at the class outside.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to our school. I'm Aster, Aster Kirkland." he seemed nice and polite.

"Thank you, Aster. I'm Lotti Mildred, pleased to meet you." I smiled back at him, it wouldn't be polite to ignore him.

He returned a smile to me, he seems like the cheerful type. His hair was quite unique, I couldn't help but stare and giggle at it's cute form. It didn't seem to match his appearance that much, he seemed more like a ruthless person and cruel, but the soft look of it makes him adorable.

"Hm? What is it?" he started to question me, for giggling.

"Oh, nothing. You're hair is just so adorable. I bet you hear that from your fans over there~" I pointed as I smiled with delight.

"Nope, they always say. 'You're so hot~' or 'Kyaa~! Master Aster~! I LOVE YOU!' and nothing about my hair or a matter of fact….anything at all." when he showed me how they spoke to him he would make his voice high-pitched, like a girl's.

"Pfft, hahaha! What was that?" I couldn't control my laughter, it was pretty funny. "You should've became an actor."

"Haha, yea right." he started laughing along with me.

"Aster~! Come here~!" Alois and the others were calling him.

"Huh? Alright, wait." he turned back towards me and smiled. "It was nice meeting you, I'm happy you're not like those girls over there. Bye."

"Bye, good luck." I waved as he waved back and walked towards through the crowd. '**Hm, I guess I did misjudge him. He seems like a fun guy too.**'

"No way, Lotti!" that voice belonged to an old friend Lili "It is! I know that peach-colored hair anywhere~!"

"Kya!" a jump from behind scared me out of my seat. "I-It's just you Lili…What? You're at this school too! Yay!"

We hugged each other while some of the students stared with amusement and curiosity.

"I'm so happy you're in this class~ I thought I would be a loner!" she stated as she began to squeeze even tighter, she was always honest.

"Yea, same here!" I smiled as we began to squeeze each other to death, for fun. "I came with Colette!"

"Colette's here too? Hey hey, how about we go see her at lunch?" she requested. "I want to see her."

"Haha, okay. I know where she'll be since she told me where she was going to be at anyways." I replied and we sat back down. "This year, Let's make it a year we'll remember!"

"Yea!" she added to my statement. "This'll be great~!"

The bell rang, after a long time of talking and catching up on things with Lili. It was fun, I wasn't alone as I thought.

"Colette~! It's me!" Lili ran towards Colette and pounced on her like a tiger jumping on a prey. "I'm so happy to see you two again."

"Yea, same here." Colette started to laugh, remembering Lili pouncing on her like when they were kids.

I was dazing out, I was feeling dizzy. So I sat down on the bench under the tree and slouched down. '**Mmm….Did I get enough sleep?**'

As I began to doze off, I turned me head to a strange figure and blinked a couple of times. Then felt a slight poke on my cheek and then a chuckle.

"Hey!" I jolted back and saw Aster, who seemed happy. "Don't do that! I don't like it when people poke me…especially on my cheek!"

"Haha, sorry I just felt like doing that. I was bored." he said.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fans?" I stated, as I saw Lili and Colette walking to get something to eat.

"Are you kidding me? It's like a living hell, I know that some guys wouldn't mind having a bunch of girls touch them. But…It's kind of disturbing.." he stated as he slouched back with me. "And you?"

"I didn't get enough sleep, I guess…" I answered with a small yawn.

"Ah, I can tell. Well good luck throughout the school year. It'll be a rough start, especially for a first year." he stated.

"How come?" I asked, I still didn't know much about this school.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of missions this year…First years are always forced to do them. And then there's competitions, they're horrible…Not that horrible though." he said, while fixing his position he sat in.

"Hmm? Sounds like it'll be an interesting year then. There's anyways something new here." I moved forward with delight, it seemed like a fun year indeed. "Are you a first year too?"

"I wasn't suppose to be one... But I don't mind." he shrugged it off and smiled.

"Um…won't your _fans_ be mad you're talking to me?" I was worried about myself, getting acted by a pile of girls.

"Nope, some of them aren't interested in that stuff anyways. They'll a bit more mature." he sat up straight, the same way as me.

"Well, I got to go. Bye Aster, nice talking to you." I noticed that Colette and Lili were beckoning me over to them.

"Okay, bye Lotti." he replied, a bit sad and bored. "But do you really have to go?"

"Don't be like that Aster. Besides I can do what I want. You can't tell me what to do." I laughed as I slowly turned to face him.

When I saw him, he seemed to be smiling and ruffling his soft chestnut-colored hair. I smiled, I think he noticed that I was trying not to laugh.

"Hmm~ I didn't know you were close to Aster. Hehe." Lili's laughter began to make me worry about what she going to do.

"We just met, nothing's going on. Gee. Lili, you're so dumb." I gave a wryly smile and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hehe, come on let's eat. The bells about to ring." Lili stated, as we all hurried to find a seat. "Mmm! It smells good, these food are way better then the ones at our normal high school~!"

"I know. Thank goodness for that." she replied as she took a bite out of her medium rare steak.

I just nodded my head and dived right into my creaser salad, it was the best salad I've ever had. '**This is so good, I'm so happy I came to this school~!**'

The clean up bell rang and we finished our drinks and food just in time too. Once again the girls' endless gossip and chatter were all around us, but it was high school so it seemed a bit normal for those things to happen. We ended up going our different ways once again, but this time I was with Lili.

"Hello class, I'm your fencing teacher. Mr. Silverlake. Now then, please get in your seats and let me explain to you how it all works." a neatly -might I say noble looking- man stood behind the podium. "We will go outside to the fields, where the rapiers are. You will choose partners, doesn't matter what gender. And wait for further instructions. I assume that you all can handle walking with your partner outside."

We watched him walk out of the door, before us. While girls fought over those three over there, me and Lili already knew that we'll be partners.

"Hey Lili, long time no see." Lamia greeted Lili with a kiss on her hand. "Will you be my partner?"

"E-Eh? U-Um." she was stuttering, I gave her a wink since she didn't know what to do. "Sure, I would love too Lamia."

'**Ah, how nice. I wonder why she hesitated, I would've understood. Who should I partner with now?**' I thought as I sighed and looked at the cute 'couple' besides me.

"Lotti." I turned to see Aster, he seemed exhausted for some reason. "L-Let me catch my breath.."

"A-Are you okay?" I felt really bad for him, he must've been tackled by all the girls in the class.

"Will you be my partner?" he gave a wryly smile, judging by his expression he assumed that I'll say no.

"Sure, I don't have one anymore." I smiled with relief, at least it's someone I knew. "Let's get going."

I waited by the door, as he almost tumbled towards it, before we left. I gave a small laughter and sigh of joy, he stepped on a pencil that was lying on the floor.

"Ah, how embarrassing…." he muttered quietly to himself, but unfortunately for him I have great hearing.

"Yep, very. Luckily only _I _saw." I stated.

"You better keep it a secret!" he said roughly yet shyly, "It'll be embarrassing.."

"What? How so? That's not embarrassing, what's embarrassing is someone running around drunk and naked…." I happened to remember a time that happened to someone I knew. "And then waking up without having a clue what you just did."

"Ahahaha! Now that's just embarrassing, did it happen to you?" he asked, a bit interested.

"Uh, no. It happened to a friend of mine. He's so retarded…" I replied.

"He sounds like an interesting guy." he noted.

"_Interesting_? Really? You've got to be kidding me." I said, "Derrick isn't the one you'll find interesting you'll find him amusing since he's a funny guy."

We began to talk about the past, the horrible and embarrassing things we've done, to another. It was quite interesting to hear all these stories from him.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**: Muahaha, "Kirkland", Aurthur wouldn't mind if I borrowed his surname now would he? Same goes for Eliot "Nightray"...Oh well. Surnames are so hard to come up with...Anyways I hoped you liked part one of _"New People"_.

**Aurthur**: Are you kidding me! You didn't tell me anything about this!

**Eliot:** Yea! You didn't, what was our contract? Huh?

**ToyRobot**: Um..."You'll willing to share everything you have. Including your body, surname, love, etc..." I didn't include that part, I swear!

**Aurthur & Eliot**: Fine! Rate and Review because our surnames are in it!

**ToyRobot**: Hey...It's not about you two though! It's about Aster!

**Aurthur:** Then don't use my surname!

**ToyRobot: **...Moving on...


End file.
